


Old Feelings From New Faces

by SeventhStrife



Series: AAC: 2017 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Meetings, Found Famillies, Homelessness, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Violence, Promises, Rescue, Unethical Experimentation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhStrife/pseuds/SeventhStrife
Summary: “The ‘Lord of the Butterflies’ Experiment” AUAfter barely getting the signature of their supervising professor, Character A has been given clearance to hold their “Lord of the Flies”-esque experiment, wherein several experimentees would be placed in a room with food and water for seven days and monitored carefully.It was very controversial, but the experiment began and ended seemingly without an issue – the only thing that Character A and their labmates didn’t realize upon releasing the LotB group from their captivity on the final day of the experiment was that, well, one of the experimentees was missing.Being kidnapped doesn't scare Cloud. It doesn't make him panic, or contemplate his own mortality. It doesn't cause him the slightest stress.  Instead, a righteous fury fills him and he simply waits for the earliest opportunity to raise hell.After all, he made a promise long ago. And he intends to honor it.





	Old Feelings From New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> **Me, the entire time I'm writing this:** ...why...is it...so...long.......?

Sephiroth picked him simply because he seemed to be the least amount of hassle. Slumped against a rusted motorcycle, asleep despite the thunderous rain pouring over the meager shelter of a delipidated awning, it had been easy to slip into the alley, subdue the man, and be on his way.

He was clearly homeless, and that was quite the ideal person to kidnap, provided one didn't want a ransom. Homeless meant no connections, no one to kick up a fuss when the days stretched. It meant even in the event something went wrong, there was no one to lend an ear, to offer help. No trail, no one to pacify, and no one to care.

It meant no consequences.

Sephiroth glanced in his rear-view mirror. Lying sedately across the back seat, he reflected the man was a bit on the young side to be slumming it on the streets. His features were delicate and pale, his blonde hair darkened by the rain and slicked against his face. His thick, dark clothing hid most of his form, but he was clearly in a bad place and his hardship showed in his unkempt appearance, his thin, sallow cheeks and the dark bags beneath his eyes. Even in repose, his features were slightly pinched, pained, as if even in sleep he could not obtain true rest. Right before Sephiroth had sent him into oblivion, he'd caught a glimpse of sad blue eyes.

The sight of him made a pang of sympathy shoot through Sephiroth and he looked away sharply. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, lips thinning in determination.

_It's for the greater good,_ Sephiroth reminded himself. No turning back.

* * *

 

Cloud awoke slowly, groggily, in a way that instantly told him he'd been drugged.

Rather than let the panic rule him, make him stumble upright and courting nausea while his captors watched him with amusement, he stayed put, waiting for his stomach and stabbing headache to calm slightly.

He couldn't hear much, only the faint whistling of the wind. A light, steady brush tickled his cheek and he knew it to be blades of grass, gently wafting in the breeze.

_Outside?_

Aside from his nausea and the headache, he felt largely unharmed. He stirred, and didn't feel any restraints. _Weird._

A pained gasp made Cloud's eyes shoot open, and he moved on instinct, rising to all fours, defensive.

It was a boy. Cloud paused, surprised. A moment later, he wondered why he bothered. Of course kidnappers wouldn't shy away from children.

He couldn't have been older than twelve. He was hunched over, clutching fistfuls of shaggy, light brown hair in chalk-white fists. His shoulders were hunched, his head resting between his upturned knees. He was the perfect reflection of the pain Cloud had felt upon waking.

Cloud scanned the area, but couldn't see anything but trees and sunlight for some distance. If their captors were close, they were keeping quiet about it. Well, he could worry about that later.

Gingerly, Cloud approached the child, kneeling a foot away. He gently placed his hand on the trembling shoulder, making the touch as light as possible.

The boy still startled violently, jerking away and falling back on his hands. His pale face held such unfiltered terror Cloud wanted to hurt someone.

"Stay away!" The boy warned. He tried to scoot back but visibly wavered, eyes going unfocused and expression ill. Sudden movement wasn't doing him any favors.

"Easy," Cloud said soothingly, palms out. He didn't try to close the distance again. "I'm not here to hurt you. It looks like we were taken by the same people. Can you tell me your name?"

The boy watched him doubtfully, but swallowed. "D—Denzel. Who are _you?"_ His tone was accusing, but Cloud let the censure slide right off him.

"I'm Cloud." With introductions over, Cloud surveyed their surroundings once more. Despite being up and moving, no one was swooping from the woods to sedate them, to drug them once more or lock them away.

Unease kept Cloud from feeling too relieved; just what kind of game was this?

He looked at Denzel and was glad to see that some color was slowly starting to return to his skin. Cloud felt similarly better. Whatever they'd been given, it clearly wasn't meant to last.

Cloud stood and pretended not to notice Denzel scramble up too, afraid. Cloud wasn't particularly tall, but he did his best not to tower over him.

"I'm going to look for shelter." He faced Denzel and offered, "Do you want to come with me?"

Denzel visibly hesitated, searching Cloud's face for even a hint of deceit. Cloud kept his face blank, which probably wasn't that reassuring. But it was the closest he could come to calm when he was feeling so disoriented. He'd never been one for comforting others anyways.

Miraculously, Denzel nodded, meek. "Yes," he said, quiet.

Cloud only nodded in reply and strode away without another word. After a belated moment, Denzel followed, just behind and to the right of him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Cloud only slid his eyes to Denzel once he was sure the boy was done shooting curious, wary glances his way. His thoughts seemed to turn inward, and his face adopted a look of deep worry and sadness. Cloud hadn't noticed earlier, so focused on keeping Denzel from bolting, but he kept rubbing his forearm. He winced, and Cloud spotted the tell-tale mark of a bruise.

Cloud stopped abruptly and faced him. "What's that?"

Denzel jumped slightly, surprised. He held his arms closer, more of a reflexive action than one of subterfuge. "What's what?"

Cloud knelt down, watching Denzel worriedly. "That mark on your arm."

Denzel looked at the arm in question, his palm still covering much of the area. Reluctantly, he peeled his fingers away, revealing the large, hand-shaped bruise that wrapped around his skin.

Low-banked fury ignited in Cloud's chest.

"It's from when they grabbed me," Denzel said softly. His shame was obvious when he confessed, "I wasn't strong enough."

Cloud was probably risking another fight or flight reaction, but this time he felt compelled to soothe. He gripped Denzel's shoulder once more, making sure he conveyed complete honesty.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You fought back, which is more than I managed. The person who did this was a coward, nothing more."

Denzel stared at him, lips parted slightly. Cloud made sure he held his eyes when he leaned a bit closer and spoke.

"When we find whoever did this, I'll make them pay. So don't worry about them anymore, okay? That's my job."

Denzel hardly blinked, then nodded vigorously, still looking a bit awed.

Uncomfortable with such an expression aimed his way, Cloud dropped his arm and rose. "Let's mosey."

Denzel walked by his side from that moment on, and, to Cloud's relief, seemed a bit happier. At the very least, he seemed to stop giving his bruise so much attention and turned his dark blue eyes to the forest around them curiously.

Thank Shiva. Cloud didn't have a lot of experience cheering someone up, but he felt a little lighter knowing he'd managed to do it.

"Is your name really Cloud?"

Cloud withheld a weary sigh. "Yep."

A few moments of silence, then, "Are you a good fighter?"

"Yeah." He delivered the affirmative without pride or arrogance. Just a simple statement of fact. He'd had no choice in the matter, so he regarded his few skills—all battle-related—with a pragmatic distaste.

"Cool." Cloud glanced over to see Denzel smiling at him, pleased. Cloud had to look away, he was so bright. He felt like an imposter. "How many fights have you won?"

"A lot."

"More than five?"

"Yeah."

"More than ten?"

"Yes."

"More than twenty?!"

Cloud cracked a smile then, the slightest upturning of his lips. "A lot."

"Wow..."

Denzel mulled that over as they walked, stepping over large roots and rocks. Cloud was glad he was providing a distraction, especially since he couldn't hear anything but nature for miles.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Hm."

"Why...why are we here?"

Cloud stopped walking so that he could face Denzel properly. He was looking down, biting his lip. His arms were crossed and he looked guilty, as if his fear were embarrassing.

"I don't know." Denzel watched him, eyes so wide and scared. Gods, he was young. "Everything's going to be okay, all right? I promise."

"...yeah," Denzel agreed. He reached out and slipped his hand into Cloud's. When he looked up hesitantly, seeking approval, Cloud forced himself to do something other than blink in shock.

He gently squeezed back, marveling over how small his hand was, humbled by his apparent faith.

"Come on."

Denzel was only quiet for a few minutes before he resumed his interrogation, all bright smiles and eagerness. Just looking at him was a bit exhausting, but Cloud was content to answer him, keeping his replies vague when they strayed too close to a past Cloud didn't like to visit. It was worrying how quickly Denzel managed to endear himself to him in such a short amount of time. Barely an hour had passed, yet Cloud felt ready to fight to the death to ensure he kept smiling.

_Get a grip._ Denzel had simply latched onto him because he was the nearest reliable adult. He surely had a family who was worried sick about him, who didn't need some freak getting attached to their kid. Cloud would keep him safe until it came time to say goodbye. It was the right thing to do.

"No way, you're definitely lying. No one can hold their breath for ten—"

Cloud threw out a warning hand, tensing at the sound of voices. Denzel immediately froze, and Cloud hated how quickly fear spread on his features, although he was helpless to stop it. 

Pressing his forefinger to his lips, Cloud jerked his head towards the trees to the right of them, where the voices were coming from. Denzel nodded, pressing close as Cloud silently approached, muscles tensed.

"...if you think I'm believing that—"

"What reason could I possibly have for lying to you?"

"Yeah! Vincent's not a liar!"

"Right, like I should trust the filthy pick-pocket who tried to filch my necklace!"

"I thought it was materia! Who wears pearls that big?!"

Bemused, Cloud stepped out of the tree line. A group of people greeted him, all different ages and backgrounds. They immediately stopped their bickering the moment he came into view, gazes suspicious and frightened.

A large black man took an aggressive step towards him, pushing a young girl behind him.

"Are you the one who brought us here? Huh?"

"Barret." A pretty young woman with a pink bow in her hair placed a gentle hand on the man's upper arm. "He has a child with him."

Denzel peeked out from behind Cloud's back, taking in all of the strangers with a solemn, slightly over-whelmed expression. When he looked at the little girl similarly half-hidden behind her guardian, she smiled at him. He smiled back, hesitantly.

Barrett deflated. "Sorry. Just—can't be too careful, you know?"

Cloud nodded. It was smart to be naturally suspicious.

"I'm Barret. This here's Aeris."

Aeris stepped forward, her long, brown braid swinging behind her. She held out her hand with a charming smile and, after a belated moment, Cloud shook.

"It's nice to meet you...?"

"Cloud."

"I'm Yuffie!" A young woman with short black hair and a bandana piped up, practically bouncing on her toes. She grinned and slapped a hand on the back of the man standing next to her. She appeared small, but could apparently pack a punch. The man lurched a half-step forward, grunting with a long-suffering expression on his face. "And this grumpy guy is Vincent!"

Vincent sent her a withering look. One of his eyes was covered by his bluntly cut bangs, but the other one proved to be more than up to the task of glaring icily. Yuffie just grinned in response and, after a moment of this bizarre staring contest, his shoulder's sagged with a sigh. He straightened, adjusting his tie, and sent Cloud a severe nod of acknowledgment.

Everyone looked at the last remaining person, a blonde woman in an impractical red dress with a slit high enough Cloud considered covering Denzel's eyes. She glared at them all in turn, as if in spite of their expectant silence, but relented with a cross of her arms.

"Scarlet," she replied shortly.

Cloud placed a gentle hand on Denzel's shoulder, coaxing him out from behind him. "This is Denzel."

Denzel looked at all of them, Cloud, and then the ground, subdued. Suddenly, Cloud was reminded of himself at the same age, so ready to fade into the background.

The little girl stepped out from behind Barrett's legs and trotted forward. Barrett started to pull her back but made himself stop, watching her with naked worry in his dark eyes.

She stopped before Denzel, who'd watched her approach with something akin to panic. She held out a hand, much like Aeris. She smiled.

"I'm Marlene."

Denzel took her hand after a silent few seconds of staring. "N-nice to meet you," he said, so properly.

Cloud nearly smiled again. Aeris hid her amused smile behind her clasped hands while Barret grinned outright.

"All right, now that introductions are out of the way," Barret placed his fists on his hips, face adopting a stern, no-nonsense expression. "Where the _hell_ are we?"

The general consensus was _'I was hoping you could tell me.'_ Disheartening, but nothing less than what Cloud expected.

"Well, we're all here for a reason; maybe we have something in common," Aeris ventured, thoughtfully gripping her chin between thumb and forefinger.

Scarlet snorted derisively. "In common? With you people? I highly doubt it."

Businessman, miner, school teacher—profession was quickly voted out. They discussed hobbies, hometowns, even vacations taken in the last few years, to no avail.

Eventually, they discussed current events.

"I'm, uh, actually a runaway," Yuffie confessed, scratching her head sheepishly. "My dad was being really over-bearing, so I was slumming it when I got taken."

"Oh, Yuffie, I'm so sorry." Aeris rubbed her arm soothingly and Yuffie blushed.

"It's no big deal! I had my own money saved, so it's not like I was living the hard life before or anything."

"I was out of town on business when I was kidnapped," Vincent stated. "I was due to make contract negotiations for the month in Midgar before moving on."

"I was out past curfew, at the park," Denzel offered. Cloud raised a brow.

"Curfew? Are you from a town small enough to have one?"

Denzel adopted a look of embarrassment, looking away as he mumbled, "...it's one of the rules at Saint Mary's."

Cloud frowned. Saint Mary's...?

Barrett nudged his side. "Orphanage," he whispered, sympathetic.

"Oh," Cloud said brilliantly.

A wave of guilt, sadness, and deep, deep empathy swept through him. Reaching out, Cloud pulled Denzel against him, keeping a supportive, firm hold on his shoulder. Denzel shot him a look of gratitude and Cloud smiled back.

Scarlet had been on vacation for the summer when she was taken. Aeris, at a week-long teacher's conference. Barret had been in the middle of relocating himself and Marlene for a new job opportunity that was due to open at the end of the month. And Cloud was homeless.

All of the dots connected. The one thing they all had in common was that no one would miss them. At least, not for a while.

Cloud took in the group anew, catching Vincent's glance almost immediately. The same comprehension shone in his dark eyes, and they exchanged a look of understanding; neither one of them would bring this point up to the others. It would only cause a panic.

But Cloud, perhaps, was withholding even more information. Because he knew there was only one group large enough to pull of a kidnapping of this scale, with such vast resources, so efficiently.

_Shin-Ra._

A victorious vindication made his heart trip in his chest, made adrenaline shoot through his veins. It was all he could do not to shout in savage glee, to betray his true thoughts.

Denzel suddenly flinched, watching him worriedly. Cloud realized he was holding him too tight and he immediately slackened his grip, reassuring Denzel the best he could with a look that he was all right.

But inside, he was a raging inferno. One that promised retribution, very, very soon.

_This time, I'm saving **you,** Zack._

* * *

 

"Amazing," Professor Gast muttered next to Sephiroth. He was reviewing all the data they'd gathered over the past few days, and the results were indeed remarkable. "All of them are already at a thirty-percent decrease in toxicity! I had hoped for good results, but this..." Gast shook his head, as bewildered as he was pleased. "This exceeded even my greatest hopes."

Sephiroth said nothing, although privately he agreed. They hadn't even concluded their week-long experiment, but the results were already proving to be definitively conclusive; Just a few days away from society in a controlled environment, and traces of mako-poisoning were already decreasing drastically in their subjects.

By the end of the week, there would hardly be any left. When Sephiroth presented his findings to the President, he would have no choice but to pull back on his plans to expand mako-harvesting.

Sephiroth nearly smiled at the thought of Hojo's incensed reaction. The sadistic old fool wouldn't appreciate being told to halt his experiments, but Sephiroth had no sympathy left. He could hardly continue his research into a 'super race' if the planet splintered apart around them, drained of its life.

Just a few more days and they would have all the data they needed. The plan was to release their experiments back with a sincere apology and a clear, concise explanation of what their captivity was providing for the world. After all, their data could save millions, billions even.

Sephiroth had practically bent over backward pleading with the President for the resources to provide for his pet project. After all, a state-of-the-art simulation room, large enough to imitate a random forest setting, with sensors sophisticated enough to monitor all of the biological readings of each individual person, was expensive.

The blows to his pride had been numerous, but worthwhile. Pissing off Hojo was just a bonus.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sephiroth saw how Gast watched him watch the subjects and heaved an amused sigh.

"You're not watching him again, are you?"

Sephiroth didn't dignify that with a response, especially when he was clearly doing so.

Down below, their subjects had found the large homestead they'd provided for them. It came equipped with everything they'd need to live comfortably. No expense was spared, no luxury overlooked. The home was the picture of comfort, any and every need anticipated and stocked well within. There was a campground not far away for those who wanted to sleep beneath the beautiful, artificial stars, and even a gym for those who were used to a certain routine. Kidnapping aside, they were being provided a rather envious vacation.

One subject, however, refused to completely accept his new reality. It was the subject Sephiroth had acquired himself, and he frowned.

The bond forged between him and the young boy was immediately apparent, and one never strayed too far from the other. The warmth and smiles exchanged between them, subtle and fleeting as they were, made something cold and aching in Sephiroth's chest twist harshly. He often found himself torn from twin desires—wanting to tear his eyes away, and watching with a guilty, nearly voyeuristic air.

But jealousy wasn't what displeased him so. It was how the man somehow seemed to _know._

From day one, his bright blue eyes scanned the surrounding area with doubt and suspicion. When no one watched, he stared straight ahead, gaze narrowed. He did this often, picking a random spot in the air to glare at, as if he watched carefully enough, the illusion would shatter around him. For one heart-stopping moment, he'd reached out a hand, a breath away from touching a tree and being met will a cool metal wall instead of rough bark. The simulation was sophisticated, but weaker where it melded with reality. Only a call from the boy kept him from discovering the ruse.

They hadn't equipped the room with microphones as audio wasn't necessary when monitoring their vital signs, but Sephiroth bemoaned it now in the futile hope maybe the young man would betray something, would perhaps mention his doubts to one of the others.

Even now, he stared blankly, hands clasped before his face. His eyes betrayed him, however, holding an intensity that made Sephiroth wonder.

Just who was this man?

* * *

 

The Shin-Ra goons revealed themselves early on the eighth morning. As a rule, no one ventured far without a partner, and just to be on the safe side, Cloud had silently elected himself to keep watch. He needed less sleep than most but had felt himself flagging as the days went on.

Once, he'd blinked, then struggled to re-open his eyes when Denzel was showing him a woven bracelet Marlene had made him.

Denzel had placed his hand on Cloud's arm, blue eyes filled with concern.

"You can sleep, Cloud," he'd said. "I'll keep watch."

Gratitude and shame had warred within him, but Denzel had his number. He needed sleep, but didn't trust his surroundings enough to do so. But did he really have a choice? It wouldn't do to be weakened if they were attacked.

He accepted Denzel's offer with quiet gratitude, pretending his heart didn't melt at the proud, determined expression he'd received in return. Denzel insisted on being his pillow in lieu of the forest floor, and Cloud had had the most restful two hours he could remember in years.

So when the door to their lodge opened suddenly, the faint creak of the hinges the only sound, Cloud was up and ready, standing in front of the hallways that led to everyone's bedrooms.

"Who's there?" he called, loud enough he was sure to wake up most, if not everyone.

Sure enough, he heard a few doors open behind him; drowsy or not, no one had forgotten they'd been kidnapped and were easily stirred.

"There's no need for violence," a man said, but Cloud only regarded him with distaste. He would never trust the word of someone trying to soothe him while wearing a lab coat. "We're here to explain ourselves, and set you free."

"And we're just supposed to be placated by that?" Scarlet asked scathingly, shrugging on a luxurious, feather-tipped robe. For the first time since meeting Scarlet, Cloud could agree with her.

More labcoats swept in as the others piled in the hallway, all staring at the scientists with a distrustful air, arms folded or clutching another person. Cloud could feel when Denzel slid next to him, apprehensively gripping his shirt. He spared him a reassuring pat but refused to look away. At the slightest hint of danger, Cloud would be ready.

In total, there were five, all observing them with banked excitement, even happiness. They couldn't even manage looks of contrition, which made Cloud care even less about whatever explanation they had ready. They were all the same.

"I know you must be upset," the first man said, taking a step forward. He wore glasses and had a thick mustache. A fatherly air radiated from him, and it made Cloud sick to think how artificial it must be.

"My name is Professor Gast. I know the means were undesirable, but I assure you, the results were well worth your hardship."

More yelled protests rose up behind him, and Cloud phased it all out, trying to figure out the truth.

The labcoats all seemed pleased, so perhaps this Professor Gast _was_ right about one thing: they just might be let go if they'd obtained whatever they'd wanted.

It made Cloud's skin crawl to imagine them observing them, but it was almost a relief to know that his suspicions were right; that they were in an artificial environment, that they weren't simply dumped in the middle of nowhere and forgotten.

His eyes skated over the labcoat's faces, and stopped on one. One who was watching him just as carefully.

Tall, with long, silver hair and icy green eyes, a flash of memory made Cloud clench his fists tightly.

_This one._ This was the one who took him. While the other's simply looked pleased, this one was quiet, observing.

This one knew something the rest didn't. Maybe he even recognized him.

A suddenly shouted explective nearly made Cloud's ear burst, and in the next second, Barret barreled fowards, grabbing Gast by the front of his coat and giving him a rough shake.

"What the _hell_ kind of apology is that supposed to be?!"

Most of the other's swarmed past Cloud. Some tried to pry Barret off, some tried talking him down, and a few even shoved at the labcoats that tried to save their colleague.

Assured they were safe enough, and distracted, Cloud quickly dropped to his knee, holding Denzel firmly by his shoulders.

"Denzel. Listen carefully. I need you to go to Barrett and stick with him and Marlene, okay? He'll keep you safe."

Alarmed, Denzel's hands darted out, holding onto the fabric of Cloud's shirt over his chest. His fists were tense, veins prominent.

_"You're_ keeping me safe, remember? You _promised."_

Oh, Shiva. Those were definitely tears glittering in Denzel's eyes. The happy boy Cloud had slowly but surely drawn out was completely erased, leaving only this terrified, lonely child.

Cloud tightened his grip, trying to convey a sense of comfort. He was running out of time.

"I know. I am. I _will._ But these people, they have my friend. He risked a lot to get me out safe, and I can't leave him behind. Not again." Cloud willed Denzel to understand. "He's hurt, and he needs my help. I'll come back for you, Denzel, I promise. I just need you to trust me."

Denzel's lip wobbled dangerous, his expression positively devastated as he watched Cloud. If the situation wasn't so dire, Cloud would be tempted to abandon his plans entirely.

Slowly, reluctantly, Denzel released his vice grip on Cloud. He glared at Cloud fiercely.

"You _better_ come back."

Cloud inclined his head solemnly.

With that, he stood, just in time to see two armed soldiers come in, parting the confusing mass of captives and scientists. They were armed, but made no move to reach for their guns. Which just made Cloud's job easier.

Cloud darted to the nearest one in the blink of an eye, wrenching his gun from his back, the leather strap tearing like paper. The soldier gave a startled grunt, but was falling to the floor a second later, the blow to his temple knocking him out cold.

Pandemonium broke out immediately. The other soldier scrambled to grab his weapon while everyone else scrambled _away._ Cloud ignored them all largely, incapacitating the other soldier with another deft hit from the butt of his gun.

_The door._ Cloud twisted, ready to burst out, but was stopped short by the silver-haired man who stood in his way, crouched slightly in a defensive stance.

Their eyes met, and he smirked.

"Come on, then," the man goaded.

Cloud's lips thinned, and in the next moment, he _slammed_ into him. The man brought his hands up a split second before his kick could land, his arms crossing in front of his chest and absorbing the blow.

Even still, they crashed outside, rolling on the ground before lurching up to circle each other like two apex predators battling over territory.

The man was watching him through narrow eyes. "It's not many who can actually move me when I decide to plant myself. I'm impressed."

Cloud stuffed the gun beneath the waistband of his pants and brought his fists up. "Shut up and fight."

His aim wasn't to kill, merely to incapacitate. However, as the fight continued, Cloud found himself reconsidering.

This...was he truly just a scientist? The last he checked, scientists didn't move like _this,_ couldn't take and recieve hits this hard, weren't so clearly _trained._ It was the type of strength that went beyond natural means. The kind of strength that Cloud knew intimately, hated even.

"You would work for them, even after all they've done?" Cloud barely recognized himself, his voice was so angry and accusing.

In turn, the man regarded him coolly, creating space as they sized each other up. "I've never known anything else."

And that justified what they did, what _he_ did?

Darkly, Cloud said, "You disgust me."

"You know nothing about me," the man retorted, voice icy.

Frustration bubbled up, but Cloud had lost enough time to a lost cause. He straightened from his stance, and grabbed the gun.

"I don't have time for this."

The man tensed when he drew the weapon, but Cloud pointed it blindly to one side, firing several shots.

The sound of splintering metal echoed and sparks flew from the depths of the forest. Cloud continued firing, up, side to side, even at the ground when the man made to step closer—until finally the forest twisted then blinked away, revealing a large, carvernous room.

Twisted, scorched metal sparked wherever Cloud had fired, tubing and wires sagging out like bowels.

_Looks expensive._ Cloud clapped eyes on the glass observation deck and was gone, jumping upwards and crashing through it without a moment's hesitation.

He spared a moment of worry for the others, for Denzel, but told himself they would be safe enough. Cloud had endured Shin-Ra's hospitality before and knew they didn't bother play-acting. They truly were safe.

But Zack wasn't.

* * *

 

Sephiroth didn't move, struck still in shock. That man—he'd _dismissed_ him. The gall of it was infuriating, perplexing—Sephiroth had never been so thoroughly blindsided in his life.

"Sephiroth!"

Gast's alarmed call jerked him out of his frozen state. Gast was regarding him, and the surrounding area, with no little shock. Behind him, his colleagues had shrunk back, scared to be caught in the crossfire. The subjects were clustered behind the windows, all slack-jawed and stunned.

"The men, are they—?"

Gast waved at him impatiently. "Just unconscious. I'll handle them," he jerked his thumb at their subjects. "Go after him!"

Sephiroth didn't need to be told twice. Luckily for him the man left a _very_ visible trail, Shin-Ra infantrymen and _SOLDIERs_  sprinkled across the hallways like discarded tissues.

His strength was staggering and made Sephiroth purse his lips.

It would seem that, of all the people Sephiroth could have kidnapped, he'd picked the one who'd been a guest of the company before.

It certainly explained his hatred. Sephiroth had never been looked at with such censure, such revulsion. He didn't even know this man, but he'd had to scrape tooth and nail for a scrap of self-preservation, enough to keep himself from betraying how much that cut to the quick.

Without meaning to, he'd highlighted Sephiroth's deepest insecurities. Ever since that late night years ago, when he'd come to Professor Gast and pledged to help the man take down the company, he'd always doubted himself.

Progress was so slow; laying the groundwork for taking down a company that was, in it's own right, practically a super-power, was not the work of one night. As the years passed, and Sephiroth had to turn a blind eye to the few dirty dealings he was privy to within the company, he always felt he'd never done enough.

And this man practically confirmed it all just with his presence, proving that Sephiroth was hardly the last human experiment to be created within these self-same halls.

The cat was out of the bag, either way. This young man clearly knew too much if he could so unfaltering head straight for the research labs. They wouldn't let him out alive, not when his very existence proved that Shin-Ra participated in such barbaric practices and had even had one such experiment escape.

No, this man, whatever his goal, was only sealing his own doom by going further into the heart of the company. He would never escape, at least not without help.

And Sephiroth? He was tired of playing the passive peon. One way or another, this would end.

* * *

 

It was almost laughable how easy it was to get back to the labs. Oh, sure, he'd been met with opposition, but they'd been easily thwarted. Narrow hallways kept them from outnumbering him too bad, and he was too quick for their bullets. A few SOLDIERs interrupted his path, but they _had_ to have been Third-Class, they were such little challenge.

He couldn't find much amusement in it, however, as it only highlighted just how far gone _he_ was. These were men who already had a good amount of mako in their veins, and Cloud dealt with them like bothersome flies. What did he have lurking in his bloodstream?

What did _Zack?_

The labs were deserted when he entered, kicking in the heavy, steel door rather than lift a keycard off someone. He was absently surprised no Turks had tried to snipe him, but supposed they must be swarming the President. Less for him to deal with, at least.

Cloud was nearly frantic in his search. The 'research' labs were extensive, and some of the things he glimpsed behind cages and tanks...Cloud had to rip himself away, terrified one of these mutant creatures was what was left of his friend.

Most were dead, and the one that weren't probably wished they were. Cloud was no caretaker, and wasn't in the right frame of mind to attempt it. He smashed the lock on every cage but left escape up to them. Either they had the will, or they didn't, and Cloud didn't have time to coddle them. He didn't want to imagine being captured before he could find Zack, forced to submit to the old horrid abuses, but the scenario kept replaying in his head, making his heart race in his chest and fear turn his blood to ice.

Cage after cage, cell after cell, Cloud broke the locks, swept through, and moved on.

_Zack. Zack. Zack._

Time lost all meaning for him. He had no idea how long he'd been searching, only that he finally breathed when he found him.

Tears pricked his eyes. He reached out hesitantly, fingertips just barely brushing the glass.

"Zack..." he whispered, heartbroken.

Zack didn't say a word, eyes closed. He floated in a tank of glowing green mako, pale and still. A monitor beeped nearby, the only indication he was alive. At a glance, he could have been sleeping.

So much time had passed, but in this moment Cloud was suddenly that scared teenager, hiding behind Zack as if _this_ time they wouldn't drag him away for more tests. _What did they do to you while I was gone?_

Cloud heaved a shuddering breath, then steeled his heart. He could break down later. None of this will matter if he didn't save Zack.

Each slam of the gun against the glass was cathartic, each crack of glass unexplainably satisfying. He brought down the butt of the gun one last time, and the case shattered, sickly, slimy mako gushing onto the floor and his shoes.

Zack slumped forward and Cloud caught him, shaking as he held him close.

"I've got you," Cloud muttered, knowing very well Zack couldn't hear him. "I've got you."

Cloud gently laid Zack down and tore apart the lab for clothes. The fifth cabinet he checked had spartan, clinical dressing gowns and he put Zack in that for lack of anything else.

He slung Zack's arm over his shoulder and pulled him other, grabbing his waist and adjusting to his weight.

"So this is what you were searching for."

Cloud's head snapped up.

It was _that_ _man._ His green eyes pinned Cloud in place, heart in his throat. This was the only man who could prove to be his undoing, the one person who could hold him here long enough to get captured.

Terror washed over Cloud, unbridled, uncontrollable. He couldn't come back, couldn't condemn Zack to a lifetime in a tank...

_Denzel._ The boy would hate him for never returning, Cloud was sure of it. His heart ached at the thought of not reuniting with him, of not getting the opportunity to give him everything Cloud had been denied as a child.

His whole life was there, just beyond that door.

"Move," Cloud commanded, voice low and dangerous.

"What's your plan? Do you really think you can simply leave after all the destruction you've caused? After everything you've seen?"

"I'll die before I let you capture me," Cloud seethed, teeth bared.

"Yes, I don't doubt that," the man agreed with a nod. His nonchalant attitude made Cloud clench his jaw. "But you must realize that the building is shut down. You're a threat, and there's probably already a score of soldiers on their way now."

"I'll fight anyone who gets in my way."

Cloud's eyes were burning, fixed on this obstacle of a man.

"What if I helped you escape?"

Cloud drew up short, sneer falling off his face. _What?_

The man stepped just a bit closer. "I have no love for the company, I assure you. And to have made it out, and come back to save a friend...it's admirable. I want to help."

Cloud stared, but not for long. His surroundings were dangerous, and danger kept him too alert to remain dazed.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

The man stared back, face blank. "You don't."

Cloud resisted the urge to swear, glaring darkly. But he was right. Either Cloud went down swinging—inevitable since he had Zack, or he took a chance.

It was still better odds than if he tried to do it alone.

"Fine," Cloud said terself. He pulled Zack up from where he'd begun to slide. "Lead the way."

Instead of walking out the door, the man led the way further into the lab, tossing an explanation over his shoulder as he walked briskly, mindful of Cloud's burdened gait.

"The labs have underground exits. Just in case an experiment breaks free or proves itself too dangerous to handle." He led Cloud past several hatches, marked with yellow and black-striped tape. "This one," he reached down and heaved open one heavy metal slab. A dark tunnel greeted him, a metal ladder leading into it's dark depths. "This one leads to the garage." He aimed an appraising look over his shoulder. "You do know how to hotwire a car, don't you?"

Cloud lived on the streets of _Midgar._ "Yes."

"Good." The man jumped down without another word, leaving Cloud to waver. He could hear footsteps approaching, the boots of armed soldiers. He didn't have much of a choice.

Shifting Zack to his back, Cloud braced him from behind, his free hand gripping the ladder. The climb was short, thankfully, and the man was there, waiting patiently in the dim, industrial lights.

Cloud adjusted his grip on Zack, staring up at him.

"Tell me your name."

The man's lips twisted, a bitter approximation of a smile. "Sephiroth."

Cloud sucked in a sharp breath. Of course. Of _course._ He was an idiot for not realizing sooner.

Sephiroth watched him react sadly. "I take it you've heard of me."

Hojo's precious, perfect creation. _Yes,_ he'd heard of him. He was experimented on as an attempt to _mimic_ him. A failed clone.

"Yes," Cloud simply said, mouth dry.

Sephiroth turned and walked down the tunnel. "This way."

Cloud was silent as he absorbed this latest revelation. By all accounts, he should hate this man. Perhaps a small part of him did. How many times had he cursed this mysterious Sephiroth, who's very existence meant Cloud must suffer?

But that same man was helping him, was providing him an escape and a way to ensure Zack recovered. He saw the anger and loathing in Cloud's gazed and accepted it as his due. Cloud hadn't even said thank you.

All too soon, the tunnel opened up, wide enough to show a row of black, nondescript cars. Any one of them could fall in line with Midgar traffic and be lost from sight.

Sephiroth opened the back door to the nearest vehicle. "Put him here."

Reluctant to let him out of his arms, Cloud gently laid Zack across the back seat. He was so pale, and so still...

Cloud made himself pull away. He turned to face Sephiroth.

"There was a boy—back with the others. I—"

"He's safe," Sephiroth told him solemnly. "My colleagues share my distaste for Shin-Ra and it's practices. They'll ensure they leave safely."

Cloud nodded, relieved. He could find Denzel afterwards, no problem. He had a feeling Barret would be an easy person to track.

It was the work of minutes to hot-wire the car, and then Cloud was hovering outside the door, unsure how to say goodbye to someone who caused such a riot of emotions to clash within him. Such a short time had passed, but he managed to go from captor, to enemy, to ally in a blink of the eye.

At the very least, Cloud owed him his gratitude.

Hand clenching on the metal of the open door, Cloud said, "Thank you."

Sephiroth accepted the words silently, eyes roaming over Cloud's face. Cloud couldn't begin to decipher his expression, but he eventually said, "You should leave."

Cloud knew the words to be true, but he still felt unsatisfied, some phantom emotion urgently telling him he was leaving something unfinished.

"Why don't you leave?" Cloud asked, trying to understand. Something in Sephiroth's face shuttered.

"I've never known anything else," he repeated, and Cloud finally understood that unsatisfied, restless feeling that didn't want him to move.

Sephiroth was a prisoner, just as much as he had been. Worse, because he could leave, right now even, but for some reason refused.

And Cloud was abandoning him.

_"Why?"_ Cloud asked, voice breaking.

Sephiroth's lips twitched into a wry smile. "How could I live with myself if I left, knowing what they've done? If I stay here, I might get the chance to stop it all. And I have to try."

Cloud just stared, absolutely gutted. He felt so helpless, so sad for this stranger he'd spent years hating, yet truly didn't know at all. How could someone be so selfless, yet also be the cause of so much suffering? Cloud and Zack, they'd lost _years_ to Shin-Ra and it's pursuit of perfection, in their attempts to create the perfect soldier. Sephiroth had been the mold, the best, but it was only now that Cloud considered what he'd been through to become such a way.

He was scared to even _imagine_ it.

The feeling that swept through him as he looked at Sephiroth were indescribable. All he knew was that a powerful, overwhelming determination stole over him like crashing wave. A piece of his heart broke to think of Sephiroth suffering silently, alone, with no one to confide in, but in that empty space something warm bloomed, akin to admiration.

Hating that time was working against him with every second that counted down, Cloud grasped Sephiroth by the front of his awful lab coat and dragged him down enough to kiss him on the lips.

It only lasted a second, just enough to share warmth, to feel the gentle swell of skin and hear the hitch in his breath. Cloud pulled back just enough to glare into his wide, surprised eyes.

"I'll come back for you," Cloud vowed, the words like scripture. He could feel them imprinting on his very soul, the truth of them unshakeable.

Cloud released him and slid into the car, slamming the door shut. He looked at Sephiroth one last time to see his expression was still shocked. He had raised a hand, absently touching his lips as he stared at Cloud. Cloud thought he spotted a touch of color high on his cheeks and smiled.

Then he peeled out, racing out the tunnel and punched straight into a bright Midgar morning.

Denzel. Zack. Sephiroth. A precious connection gained, a friend recovered, and a new ally discovered in the unlikeliest of places. Like all important things in Cloud's life, there just didn't seem to be something gained without something lost in return. To think his heart was breaking over _Sephiroth_ of all people.

But just the thought of him languishing within that awful place, forced to play the part of Shin-Ra's puppet while hating himself a little more each day...

Cloud was sure Sephiroth's plan, whatever he and his colleagues had devised, was good. It was probably air-tight, and clean, and had about a few thousand contingency plans.

But Cloud decided it was taking to damn long. And they wouldn't need a plan if Shin-Ra was simply burned to the ground.

Cloud had connections all over the continent. He'd met people who hated Shin-Ra as much as he did, who wouldn't mind getting their hands dirty. Maybe it was time he looked them up.

Cloud was tired of losing good people to monsters who pretended to be men.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another AU I really want to continue, which is ironic since the first time I read the prompt I thought, "Shit. How the _hell_ am I going to write this...?" I've never tried it before, but FFVII really lends itself to the SciFi trope...
> 
> Not seen: a background story (that I may or may not write) of Cloud's escape, his years of captivity, Zack awake, Sephiroth having the Biggest Crush on Cloud when he comes back with enough Fire Materia to set all of Midgar aflame, and Cloud and Denzel becoming the most iconic Father & Son team this side of Gaia. Just imagine it, I guess. I want to write it, flesh this universe out a bit, but I'll wait and see if the interest's there.
> 
> Title is from [Don't You Cry For Me.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96pQTiPWDpA)


End file.
